The overall objective of the proposed research is to design a relatively inexpensive kit suitable for sale which will enable the user to easily and accurately measure fluence of UV-C, particularly at 254nm, the most widely used wavelength for germicidal action. Though UV is widely used for sterilization of room air in hospitals and larger buildings, for sterilization of drinking water and waste water, there is currently no method for measuring fluence (irradiation from all directions, which determines the sterilization efficacy of UV), suitable for routine commercial use. Radiation from a single source may be adequately measured with currently available radiometers, but no method has been found to measure fluence by this means. Lack of a workable fluence measurement renders unfeasible the measurement of fluence for design verification or quality control of large air sterilization systems. The use of UV air disinfection is very likely to increase due to the threat of bioterrorism via airborne pathogens. The proposed kit will be of sufficient sensitivity to permit its use for personal dosimetry. Intense UV, some of which is in the "C" band, is widely used in industry for polymerization of coatings. This technology is recognized by the EPA as favored over solvent-based coatings because of the elimination of solvent fume air pollution.